


No other faces

by manicmea



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've locked the door and thrown away the key. If we are to gether again will things change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No other faces

Lyrics are from Dodgy

Song is In a room.

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
